<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Неколебимое что-то там by dokhtar_vatzzan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174218">Неколебимое что-то там</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan'>dokhtar_vatzzan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jeeves &amp; Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Minor Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь маленького Берти нарушена трагической потерей, но, как ей и положено, продолжается, и с ним приключаются маленькие и большие неприятности, нечаянные радости и беды. Иногда сквозь тучи проглядывает солнце, иногда кажется, что, кроме туч, ничего нет и не будет. И неизвестно, справился бы он без преданного союзника и друга.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reginald Jeeves &amp; Bertram "Bertie" Wooster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Неколебимое что-то там</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Спасибо <b>hue of pear</b> за чудесную иллюстрацию!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Знаете это чувство, когда смотрите на девушку своей мечты и видите перед собой ту, единственную? Вернее, когда смотрите на ту, единственную, и видите девушку своей мечты? Короче, смотрите на одно и видите другое? В общем, я смотрел на Барбару Свитботтом и понимал, что вот оно, то есть, вот она ― судьба в её самом что ни на есть телесном воплощении.</p>
  <p>― Свити! ― выпалил я, грохаясь на колено. ― Свити! Мы знакомы уже целую неделю, и за всё это время я не видел более прелестной девушки! Чего ходить вокруг да около, выходи за меня, старушка! Проще говоря, будь моей женой!</p>
  <p>― О, Берти! ― мелодично прощебетала судьба нежными губками Барбары Свитботтом. ― О, Берти, кукушоночек мой, я согласна!</p>
  <p>Стоп. Я чего-то разогнался. Как рысак, которому ещё не дали старт, а он уже строчит к финишу. Так что давайте, я немного закушу удила… или это не тот случай, когда полагается ими закусывать? Неважно. Начну с самого начала.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Я прятался за диваном. Я охотно бы вылез наружу, туда, где родители, смеясь, дурачась и перепутываясь руками, дружно наяривали на рояле. Мне хотелось устроиться ближе, а лучше  ― самому поучаствовать в веселье. Правда, играть я тогда толком не умел. Но я отвлёкся. Я прятался за диваном, потому что на часах натикало многовато для моих тогдашних семи лет и я должен был уже давно спать. Собственно, все в доме как раз и думали, что я сплю. Няня Смит уложила меня в постель, прочитала главу из книжки про похождения неугомонного кролика, обиравшего фермерские огороды, и, решив, что я дрыхну, потушила свет и отправилась по своим делам. А я выскользнул из кровати и тайком прокрался на первый этаж, откуда доносились «Сказки Венского леса». Тогда я ещё не знал, как называется этот вальс.</p>
  <p>Вначале я не собирался прятаться за диваном. План был подслушивать у двери, но так вышло, что меня обнаружил папин камердинер Дживс. Он был высокий, большой, строгий и важный. Он не казался мне злым или внушающим страх, но трепет, пожалуй, наводил. А ещё он умел передвигаться бесшумно, хитрым образом проплывать над полом, не касаясь его, словно какая-нибудь фея из сказок, которыми фаршировала меня няня.</p>
  <p>― Прошу меня извинить, мастер Бертрам, ― тихо произнёс Дживс, внезапно соткавшись из окружающей темноты, ― но в это время суток вам рекомендовано находиться в постели. Если позволите, я провожу вас.</p>
  <p>Пришлось покориться обстоятельствам. Но как только он помог мне улечься и умерцал, я, выждав для верности несколько длинных минут, прежним маршрутом, применяя все мыслимые меры предосторожности: идя на цыпочках, замирая перед каждым поворотом, аккуратно высовывая голову и оглядывая, свободен ли путь, вернулся к двери, из-за которой звучала музыка. Дверь была не заперта. Я заглянул в щель ― родители были увлечены игрой, и я незаметно скользнул внутрь и спрятался за диваном.</p>
  <p>Наверное, у меня в голове всё слиплось, как лежалые леденцы в жестяной банке. Не могли же отец с матерью играть только «Сказки Венского леса»? Там игры-то всего ничего. Наверняка было что-то ещё. Но в башке отпечаталось именно это. Помню вдобавок, что папа ещё и насвистывал мелодию, он это здорово умел. Я подглядывал из-за края дивана, жаворонки рассекали в небесах, улитки вытанцовывали чуть ниже, на маме было розовое платье ― это я помню точно: перед тем как отправить меня с няней в постель, она в нём гуляла по саду, я протянул ей Френсиса, нашего кота, а Френсис имел привычку выпускать когти. Он порвал какие-то рюшечки, и мама меня выбранила. Она как-то необидно умела бранить, не то что тётя Агата. Мама говорила: «Ах ты, шалун!» или: «Маленький озорник!» А послушать тётку, так я с колыбели был проклятием рода человеческого, самому сатане у меня учиться и учиться. Дорого бы я  дал, чтобы мама выбранила меня снова…</p>
  <p>Так вот. Я прятался за диваном, звучали «Сказки Венского леса», а может, и не они. А дальше память, как тот страус, который прячет голову в песок. Я даже не помню, вошли грабители через дверь или через французское окно. Кажется, их было двое, они очень торопились, и я не понял, что это за люди и что вообще происходит. Помню только, что перепугался. Вжался в заднюю стенку дивана и не рисковал высовываться. Раздались оглушительные щелчки и одновременно ― звук лопнувшей фортепианной струны ― он был гораздо громче и страшнее, ― потом папин крик, через мгновение снова щелчки, высокий, выворачивающий душу стон, резкий шёпот: «Скорей, скорей!», краткое крысиное шебуршание, топот убегающих ног, топот вбегающих ног, крики, оханье, визг, от которого у меня зазвенело в ушах. Я спрятал лицо в ладонях, трясся от ужаса и боялся пикнуть. «Я вызвал врача и полицию», ― подрагивающий голос Дживса. Что могло заставить голос Дживса подрагивать? Апокалипсис? Армагеддон? Судя по названиям, и то и другое было чем-то довольно жутким. Но даже на пару они вряд ли сумели бы настолько пронять Дживса. То, что произошло в гостиной, было намного хуже.</p>
  <p>Время шло, я гадал, почему не слышно больше мамы и папы, и придумывал объяснения, одно невероятнее другого. В гостиной плакали служанки, рыдала миссис Макинтош ― наша экономка, причитала Бейли ― мамина личная горничная, тихо и как-то потерянно объяснялся с какими-то незнакомцами Дживс. Он обращался к ним «доктор», «констебль» и «сержант».</p>
  <p>При упоминании слова «доктор» я обрадовался. Ужасный стон не выходил у меня из головы. Но раз доктор тут, значит, он всех вылечит. Когда я простывал, мама всегда приглашала доктора О’Брайена, тот давал мне сладкую микстуру, и через два-три дня всё проходило. Сейчас доктор  даст маме и папе сладкую микстуру…</p>
  <p>«…Время смерти…» ― дальше прозвучало что-то ещё, но я не понял. Возможно, я провалился в сон, возможно, в обморок. Меня отыскал Дживс. Когда я очнулся, он стоял передо мной на коленях и касался ладонью виска.</p>
  <p>― Мастер Бертрам, вот вы где, ― проговорил он с необычной для такой чопорной персоны нежностью и поднял меня на руки.</p>
  <p>Я заметил, что щёки его странно белые, а глаза, наоборот, красные. Это подтверждало, что недавний кошмар не приснился мне, и я, обхватив Дживса за шею, зарыдал. Но я так устал и так натерпелся, что слёз не было, меня только трясло. Прижимая к себе и прикрывая мне голову рукой ― как сейчас понимаю, для того чтобы не дать увидеть брызги крови ― Дживс быстро миновал гостиную, плечом закрыл за собой дверь и с тревогой заглянул мне в лицо.</p>
  <p>― Вы видели, как… ― он осёкся.</p>
  <p>Я замотал головой:<br/>
― Только слышал.</p>
  <p>Новый приступ бесслёзных рыданий скрутил меня, и я повис на Дживсе бессильной содрогающейся тряпочкой. Если тряпочки содрогаются.</p>
  <p>― Простите меня, ― с глубочайшим раскаянием выдавил он, и огромная рука принялась неумело гладить меня по спине.</p>
  <p>Помню, как мы шли по тускло освещённым коридорам. Наш дом не был особенно велик ― обычный сельский коттедж, но в моей памяти мы шли и шли, и шли. Дживс шёл, а я трясся, прижавшись к его груди. Он принёс меня в детскую, уговорил выпить воды, переодел ― сперва я хотел умолчать, но раз уж решил удариться в воспоминания, сознаюсь, что повод для этого был ― и приготовил ванну.</p>
  <p>― А где няня Смит? ― спросил я, когда зубы перестали стучать. ― Почему вместо неё ты?</p>
  <p>На самом деле я хотел спросить про другое. Как в прекрасном, великолепном мире могла случиться такая чудовищная вещь? Почему всё так несправедливо? Почему мамы  с папой больше нет? Почему я остался сиротой? Ведь я был совершенно уверен, что родители, такие красивые и молодые, доживут до ста лет, а маленькие сиротки встречаются только в грустных сказках. Но если бы я всё это проговорил, я бы снова разрыдался, поэтому, приняв от Дживса жёлтого резинового утёнка, задал безобидный вопрос про няню.</p>
  <p>― У мисс Смит случился нервный срыв, врач дал ей лекарство и теперь она спит. Другие слуги тоже уже легли. Я заглянул в детскую убедиться, что шум не разбудил вас, и обнаружил, что вас нет. Вспомнив о нашей встрече возле дверей гостиной, я предположил, что вы снова вернулись туда… ― Я заметил, что теперь, когда он не держал меня, его руки дрожали. ― …К величайшему счастью, мастер Бертрам, вы живы и вас не похитили. </p>
  <p>Его слова показались мне глупыми: какая разница, что  со мной, если родителей больше нет? Но горячая ванна и усталость сделали своё дело: я клевал носом и уже ни заплакать, ни возразить толком не мог. Дживс вытащил меня, обсушил, упаковал в пижаму ― в семь лет я уже одевался сам, но в тот момент силы совершенно покинули меня, Дживсу даже пришлось нести меня до кровати.</p>
  <p>― Может быть, вы желаете чего-нибудь? ― спросил он, подоткнув одеяло. ― Какао, печенья, конфет?</p>
  <p>В другое время я бы удивился. Кто угодно в доме мог баловать меня сладостями: мама, папа, старшая сестра, пока не вышла замуж и не переехала в Индию; миссис Макинтош, миссис Арчер ― наша кухарка, няня Смит, мамина личная горничная Бейли, но только не Дживс. К тому же, сладости ночью! Но я не удивился, только еле-еле помотал головой. Когда же Дживс, пожелав спокойной ночи, поднялся, чтобы уйти, меня словно током шандарахнуло.</p>
  <p>― Дживс! ― пропищал я  испуганно. ― Пожалуйста, проверь: окна закрыты?</p>
  <p>Он догадался, что со мной. Подёргал окна, чтобы я убедился, что никто с той стороны не ворвётся, запер на замок дверь и поставил возле кровати стул.</p>
  <p>― Я прослежу, чтобы никто не вошёл. Спокойной ночи, мастер Бертрам.</p>
  <p>Наверное, кто-то назовёт это эгоизмом ― то, что я  позволил бедному малому, у которого тоже был не самый лёгкий день, всю ночь просидеть на стуле, не сомкнув глаз, ― и будет прав. Хотя в  семь лет я и слова-то такого не знал: «эгоизм». Но, честное слово, если бы не Дживс, я бы чокнулся. Каждый раз, когда я просыпался от собственного вопля, его негромкий голос, его большая ладонь на моей взмокшей макушке, протянутый им стакан воды приводили меня в чувство, и, сжимая его сильную руку, я снова проваливался в сон.</p>
  <p>На следующее утро, ещё пока я спал, примчалась тётя Далия. Сразу после завтрака, к которому я  не притронулся, мне дали попрощаться с родителями. Я очень боялся увидеть раны и кровь, но не увидел ни того, ни другого. На них была другая, не вчерашняя одежда, а на лицах не было ужаса и боли, не было даже смертельной бледности, как на щеках Дживса, когда тот отыскал меня за диваном. Только гораздо позже я узнал, что есть специальные люди, которые гримируют мёртвых, чтобы это утешало живых. Я не утешился, наоборот, меня прорвало фонтаном, тётя тоже не церемонилась, и мы долго ревели в объятиях друг дружки.  После чего меня отпоили водой, есть я наотрез отказался, и Дживс повёз меня вместе с няней Смит в поместье тёти Далии, сама же тётя осталась в коттедже.  Сейчас я понимаю, что она должна была распорядиться похоронами, а мне решили от греха подальше скорее переменить обстановку. Наверняка Дживс поведал тёте и про мои задиванные похождения, и про оконную паранойю, и про ночные завывания. Я за это на него не в обиде. Забегая вперёд, скажу, что смена обстановки на меня и правда подействовала и спал я уже не так беспокойно, тем более что упросил няню ночевать со мной в детской.</p>
  <p>В Бринкли-Корте мне было хорошо. Ты, читатель, наверное, подумал сейчас, что я ужасно чёрствый ― у меня погибли родители, а я смею писать, что мне было хорошо. Понимаешь, мне было хорошо не больше, чем может быть хорошо ребёнку, только что потерявшему маму и папу: я всё время плакал, целовал семейную фотографию и фантазировал, как стреляю в грабителей из большого ружья. Но окружающие были ко мне так добры, что даже через пелену горя я не мог этого не заметить. Моя сестра Анджела, няня Смит, слуги Бринкли-Корта… Даже дядя Том, который в обычное время сухарь сухарём и печётся только о финансах, коллекции серебра и предстоящем меню, развлекал меня сценками из жизни серебряных молочников и водил за руку на кухню, где мы втроём: он, Анатоль и я обсуждали подробно каждое готовящееся блюдо.</p>
  <p>Дживс, выгрузив наши с няней вещи, почти сразу же поехал обратно. Наверняка в связи с похоронами была куча дел, и тёте Далии требовалась его помощь. Представляю, каким уставшим он был, ведь до самого моего пробуждения в районе полудня он честно охранял мой сон. Я думал сначала, что он, как и няня, останется со мной в Бринкли-Корте, и очень расстроился, узнав, что это не так. Помнится, я выяснил это на середине дороги и вторую половину пути дулся, считая себя втройне брошенным и несчастным. Няня, как могла, меня утешала: читала книжку, напевала песенки, тормошила; Дживс выглядел бледным и виноватым. Тогда я плохо понимал, что он ― лицо подневольное и не может сам решать, ехать ему или оставаться. Но если я и страдал от недостатка здравого смысла, то не жаловался на недостаток воображения. Когда схлынула первая волна родственных объятий, я опомнился и метнулся в гараж. Просто, когда Анджела стискивала меня в сестринской хватке и сочувственно похлопывала по спине, я подумал о Дживсе, о том, как он заботился обо мне, а я даже не сказал ему «спасибо» и не попрощался. Мне стало ужасно стыдно. Он уже выезжал из ворот гаража, когда я кинулся наперерез автомобилю. Взвизгнули тормоза. К моему великому счастью, несмотря на бессонную ночь, реакция у Дживса сработала на отлично. Ещё белее, чем был, он вышел из автомобиля. Я бросился ему на шею.</p>
  <p>― Мастер Бертрам, ― укоризненно проговорил он, неловко обнимая меня. ― Пожалуйста, никогда так больше не делайте.</p>
  <p>Так вот. В Бринкли-Корте мне было хорошо. Няня Смит, и так очень добрая, стала просто-таки ангельски доброй и позволяла мне всё. Я мог завтракать в своей комнате, крошить на кровать печенье, пропускать дневной сон, затаскивать в постель тётиного кота. Она согласна была читать книжки, пока мне не надоест, гладить меня по голове, пока я не засыпал, и болтать со мной допоздна, несмотря на темноту за окном. Анджела подарила мне половину своих игрушек. Я не умел играть в куклы, о чём ей и заявил, а она сказала, что это просто, и даже я смогу научиться. Тётя Далия, вернувшись в Бринкли, часто сажала меня на колени и громовым голосом рассказывала охотничьи истории из своей богатой событиями биографии, над которыми сама же и смеялась, да так, что звенели и раскачивались люстры. Листала вместе со мной альбомы с фотографиями её любимых собак или брала на псарню, и я играл там со смешными лохматыми щенками. Анатоль готовил всё моё самое любимое. В карманах не переводились конфеты и сладости. Каждая встреченная в коридоре служанка украдкой совала печенье или леденец, трепала по вихрам, чмокала в щёку или крепко прижимала к накрахмаленному переднику.</p>
  <p>Но длилось это недолго. Не больше месяца. Как я узнал значительно позже, состоялся суд и моим опекуном назначили тётю Агату. Терпеть не могу судей. Хороший человек ни за что не станет судьёй. Джентльменом, камердинером ― запросто. Ну, или поваром, портье или лифтёром. Но судьёй ― никогда. В общем, меня перевезли в Вулэм-Черси, причём перевезли одного, без няни Смит, ― я должен был отправляться в школу, и няня, по мнению тёти Агаты, такому большому мальчику была не нужна.</p>
  <p>Помню, как мы прощались. Няня плакала, а я вообще ревел так, словно второй раз потерял родителей. </p>
  <p>Опять я тороплюсь. А ведь я не упомянул, что перед переездом к ужасной тёте в последний раз посетил «Ивовый коттедж», тот дом, где провёл детство с мамой и папой. Особняк выставили на продажу, слуги дорабатывали перед увольнением последние дни, лихорадочно придавая лоск полировке, стирая шторы, надраивая серебро и натирая полы. Тётя Далия, побоявшаяся брать меня на похороны, теперь решила, что я достаточно оклемался и не ударюсь в истерику, и попросила Дживса заехать за мной в Бринкли, чтобы я мог попрощаться со слугами и, если почувствую себя готовым, навестить могилу родителей.</p>
  <p>Читатель, выросший в Соединённых Штатах или в какой-нибудь Папуа ― Новой Гвинее, может удивиться, с какой стати мне могло понадобиться прощаться со слугами. Дело в том, что в те времена у нас в Англии, а особенно в «Ивовом коттедже», слуги становились частью семьи. На кухне с кухаркою или в комнате экономки я проводил не меньше времени, чем с мамой и папой, и то, что я больше никого из них не увижу, повергало меня в глубокую грусть. Но я старался не выказывать перед Дживсом слабость. Последние дни в Бринкли я много размышлял над тем, что надо быть сильным и мужественным, как те Вустеры, которые сражались при Гастингсе или где-то там ещё. Поэтому всю дорогу я крепился, только слегка шмыгал носом и кусал губы, а разревелся только при виде выбежавших навстречу миссис Макинтош, миссис Арчер, Бейли, Мэри, Вайолет, Джинни и Энн. Меня бросились обнимать, потом проводили на кухню, где меня одного ожидал грандиозный обед из примерно миллиона самых любимых блюд. Тогда я ничему не удивился, а сейчас понимаю, на какую неизмеримую уступку пошёл ревнитель приличий Дживс, допустив, чтобы молодого мастера Бертрама накормили на кухне, а не в столовой. В столовой, где я привык обедать с мамой и папой, мне было бы точно не до еды. Я бы запрудил слезами паркет, не говоря уже о тарелке. Словом, благодаря мудрости Дживса, паркет был спасён, но всё равно я нарыдался вволю. Конечно, это не было истерикой, я был мужественным и держал себя в руках, и я позвонил по телефону тёте Далии и выпросил разрешение остаться в коттедже на ночь. Понятно, почему ― мне хотелось оттянуть расставание, но я не подумал о том, каково мне будет ещё раз переночевать в доме, где убили моих родителей.</p>
  <p>Няня Смит осталась в Бринкли, потому что предполагалось, что я быстро смотаюсь туда-сюда и вернусь в поместье тёти Далии ещё до заката. Уговорив любимую родственницу позволить мне провести ночь в «Ивовом коттедже», я как-то не поразмыслил о последствиях. А последствия были таковы, что мне предстояло одному, без няни, до самого утра оставаться в незащищённой детской, куда в любую минуту могли нагрянуть безжалостные убийцы. В Бринкли-Корте меня не мучили страхи. Я очень грустил по родителям, просыпался в слезах, когда мне снились события той ужасной ночи, но я не беспокоился, закрыты ли засовы и заперты ли замки. Другое дело здесь. По мере приближения вечера мне делалось всё тревожней, когда же на кухне кто-то включил радио и заиграли «Сказки венского леса», я не выдержал и, схватив в охапку Френсиса, бросился на чердак.</p>
  <p>Я дрожал, забившись в недра огромного старинного буфета, когда меня отыскал Дживс. Френсис к тому моменту давно меня покинул, порвав на прощание рубашку. Френсис был суровым парнем и ненавидел телячьи нежности.</p>
  <p>Так вот. Дверца буфета приоткрылась, и передо мной предстала монументальная фигура Дживса. При виде меня его синие глаза просияли.</p>
  <p>― Хороший выбор, мастер Бертрам. Отличный буфет, вместительный и прочный, работа ливерпульских мастеров, середина прошлого века, ― одобрительно произнёс он.</p>
  <p>― Спасибо, Дживс.</p>
  <p>― Если позволите, я отвезу вас в Бринкли-Корт, пока ещё не стемнело, ― предложил он.</p>
  <p>Несмотря на то, что я всё ещё, дрожа, сидел  во внутренностях старого буфета, я почувствовал, что согласиться на его предложение ― хотя оно и казалось мне в ту секунду пределом мечты ― значило дать слабину.</p>
  <p>― Нет, Дживс, спасибо, ― пролепетал я.</p>
  <p>― Может быть, вы хотите, чтобы я остался с вами в детской на ночь?</p>
  <p>― Да! ― Я с радостью ухватился за эту идею. ― Если тебе, конечно, не трудно… Тебе не обязательно меня охранять! Я не хочу, чтобы ты не выспался, ― поспешно добавил я. ― Ты можешь перетащить свою кровать.</p>
  <p>― Очень хорошо, мастер Бертрам, ― ответил он с улыбкой, подавая мне руку. ― А теперь, полагаю, вы можете покинуть буфет. Позвольте, я помогу вам.</p>
  <p>Ночью я спал спокойно. Просыпался всего пару раз, но величественный силуэт Дживса, похрапывающего на соседней кровати, мгновенно внушал мне уверенность в том, что пережитый ужас никогда не повторится. Тот опыт был кошмарной, но нелепой случайностью. Разломанный на куски светлый и радостный мир непременно починится и станет таким, как прежде.</p>
  <p>Читателю, взращённому на детективах, наверное, давно уже стало скучно. И, если он до сих пор не бросил читать, то несомненно задаётся вопросами: кто же были эти грабители, что они украли и украли ли, поймали ли их доблестные полицейские или не поймали, или то были не полицейские, а гениальные частные сыщики? И как продвигалось расследование, и заходило ли оно в тупик, и курил ли следователь трубку, и колол ли он раствор кокаина в узкие голубоватые вены, и беспокоила ли его спутника полученная в Афганистане рана? Честно отвечу тебе, читатель, если ты жаждешь бросить вызов своему интеллекту или взыскуешь щекочущих воображение деталей, ты достал с полки не ту книжку. Если я и думал о грабителях, то это было частью уже упомянутых мной фантазий про большое громко бухающее ружьё или поводом спрятаться в буфет. Про подробности ограбления я, если что-то и слышал случайно, то не склеивал в общую картину. Лишь гораздо позже, расспросив тётю Далию, я узнал, что эти сволочи сняли с мамы украшения, а с отца ― булавку и запонки. По драгоценностям их и сумели найти. Дживс обошёл всех владельцев ломбардов и скупщиков сколько-нибудь ценного, оставил описание украденного и от имени тёти Далии пообещал вознаграждение за сведения о продавце. Так полиция вышла на сестру одного из негодяев, а дальше клубок размотать уже было несложно. Всё. Больше об этих гадах ни слова.</p>
  <p>После завтрака в «Ивовом коттедже» было долгое трогательное прощание, во время которого меня обнимали, целовали, тискали, одаряли напутствиями и советами, набивали карманы конфетами, а корзину для пикника ― булочками и пирожными. После чего дружными усилиями отыскали в саду недовольного Френсиса, запихали в другую корзину, дали ему кусок колбасы, чтобы немного умилостивить; упаковали обе корзины, а также чемоданы с тонной моих игрушек, книжек и вещей в автомобиль, и можно было ехать. Но что-то не давало покоя. Пискнув, что мне надо в  туалет, я вернулся в дом и с колотящимся сердцем приблизился к двери гостиной. Она была плотно закрыта. Я прижал обе ладони к дверной ручке и застыл. Страшно было так, что просто чудо, что я не намочил шорты. Чем дольше я стоял, тем больше усиливался мой страх. Я уже хотел, поджав хвост, ретироваться, хотя и чувствовал нутром, что давать задний ход ― плохая идея, что раз уж решил идти, ― иди, иначе проклятый страх никогда не отступит. Словом, ситуация была, как выражается Дживс, патовая. Но это слово я узнал значительно позже. </p>
  <p>― Если желаете, мы можем войти в гостиную вдвоём, ― мягко проговорил соткавшийся из пустоты Дживс и протянул мне руку.</p>
  <p>Я вложил ладонь в его ― тёплую, большую и сильную, и страхи слегка улеглись. Даже не слегка: я почти перестал дрожать. Дживс легко надавил на ручку и толкнул дверь. Пахнуло запахом свежей мастики, и я увидел перед собой новый паркет: не тёмный, как был, а светлый, выложенный ёлочкой. Хоть я и не числился в вундеркиндах, до меня дошло: пол поменяли, чтобы убрать пятна крови. Затем я увидел новые обои, совсем не голубые, как прежние, а зелёные, с каким-то волнистым рисунком. Шторы на окнах тоже были незнакомые: из бордовой, спадающей тяжёлыми складками ткани с лиственными узорами. И не было рояля. На том месте стоял журнальный столик с огромной вазой, полной цветов, в которых я узнал любимые мамины розы из нашего сада. И только диван, за которым я прятался, стоял на старом месте. Я ближе придвинулся к Дживсу, не решаясь переступить порог. Пальцы Дживса сжались сильнее, мне стало почти больно, я задрал голову и с ужасом увидел в его глазах слёзы. Он смотрел на место, где раньше стоял рояль, а губы что-то беззвучно шептали.</p>
  <p>― Дживс! ― я обнял его за пояс ― выше я просто не доставал.</p>
  <p>― Прошу простить меня, мастер Бертрам. ― Он поднял меня на руки, и я почувствовал, как сильно колотится под пиджаком его сердце. ― Я чувствую себя виноватым из-за того, что не уберёг ваших родителей, ― тихо пояснил он.</p>
  <p>― Ты не виноват! ― торопливо возразил я. ― Тебя там даже не было! ― Вдруг внезапная мысль пронзила меня. Рука метнулась ко рту. Я  ощутил, как покрываюсь липким потом.</p>
  <p>― Мастер Бертрам? ― спросил Дживс с тревогой.</p>
  <p>― Я должен был их отвлечь! ― проревел я отчаянно.</p>
  <p>― Кого отвлечь? ― Дживс обеспокоенно заглянул мне в лицо.</p>
  <p>― Злодеев! ― Я недоумевал, как Дживс, такой умный, не понимает, что это я во всём виноват. ― Ведь я сидел за диваном! Я должен был что-нибудь выкрикнуть, выпрыгнуть, их отвлечь! Как в кино с бандитами. А мама с  папой бы убежали и были бы сейчас живы!</p>
  <p>― О, мастер Бертрам, ― прошептал Дживс, вытирая своим платком текущие по моим щекам слёзы. ― Ваши родители никогда бы не убежали, оставив вас. И я уверен: то, что вы не пострадали, было для них в последние минуты большим утешением.</p>
  <p>Со мною на руках он подошёл к вазе, вынул одну из роз и протянул мне:<br/>
― Когда приедете в  поместье миссис Треверс, вложите между страниц и высушите на память.</p>
  <p>Дживс не прекращал меня удивлять. Впрочем, на этом тема цветов в тот день не закончились.</p>
  <p>Спустя час набитый чемоданами автомобиль наконец тронулся с  места. Спустя час ― потому что мне и правда сперва понадобилось в туалет, а потом я ещё раз попрощался с миссис Макинтош, миссис Арчер, Бейли, Вайолет, Мэри, Джинни и Энн, а потом Френсису надоело сидеть в корзине и пришлось бежать на кухню за новым куском колбасы. Я махал рукой, пока мы не миновали ворота, автомобиль начал было ускоряться, но тут нас догнал зычный оклик:<br/>
― …Мастер Вустер, куда же вы, а цветы?!</p>
  <p>Дживс нажал на тормоза, и из ворот выбежал Пит ― наш садовник. Я до сих пор не упомянул его, потому что он никак не принимал участия в описываемых событиях и вообще жил не в особняке, а в деревне, приходил в сад с первыми лучами и где-то перед обедом уходил. В церемонии встречи и прощания он тоже не затесался, потому что относился к нежностям, примерно как Френсис, только не имел привычки выпускать когти.</p>
  <p>― Вот, получите и распишитесь. Высший сорт, ― раскрасневшийся от бега Пит протянул мне огромный благоухающий букет. ― Тут и те, что обожала миссис, и те, что нравились хозяину. Три часа выбирал. Как же вы так ― едва не уехали? Разве можно на могилу и без цветов?</p>
  <p>Я ощутил, как по спине пробежал холодок. Стыдно признать, но после посещения гостиной я себя  не чувствовал готовым к очередному испытанию. Однако цветы, разумеется, взял и искренне Пита поблагодарил.</p>
  <p>― Я бы посоветовал посещение кладбища отложить, ― осторожно произнёс Дживс, когда мы  отъехали. ― Вы за прошедшие сутки пережили достаточно волнений.</p>
  <p>Но я не мог уже сдать назад. Это было бы как-то подло по отношению к маме и папе. И потому, упрямо сжав зубы, замотал головой.</p>
  <p>― Если вы настаиваете, ― уступил Дживс, и автомобиль свернул к деревенской часовне.</p>
  <p>На кладбище оказалось не так страшно, как в гостиной. Вцепившись в руку Дживса, я подошёл к свежей могиле, между чужих цветов пристроил свои и ещё долго стоял, недоумённо моргая на обтёсанный камень ― всё, что осталось от двоих весёлых, красивых, таких любимых, нужных, живых... Разумеется, под глазами у меня  было мокро, но меня не трясло. Я крепко держался за Дживса и знал, что поступаю правильно, мама и папа меня бы одобрили.</p>
  <p>После кладбища Дживс отвёз меня к тёте Далии, и было ещё несколько хороших дней ― насколько дни могут быть хорошими, если ты только что лишился обоих родителей. Я разнимал Френсиса с Огастусом ― тётиным котом, я на пару с Анджелой обживал чердак Бринкли-Корта, строя из старых стульев и ширм пиратский форт, я кидал кокосы в корзину на ярмарке в Бринкли, а большой белый попугай с жёлтым хохолком, сидевший на плече у непрерывно острившего одноногого человека на костылях, вынул для меня из остроконечной шляпы, обшитой звёздами, настоящее волшебное предсказание. Я помню его до сих пор, слово в слово: «Мой Друг, твоя любовь и доброта заполнили глубокий след проклятья». Дживс объяснил, что это из Шекспира. Откуда он это знает? Ну, он-то ладно, он знает всё. А откуда знает Шекспир?</p>
  <p>А потом хорошим дням пришёл конец: приехала тётя Агата со своим шофёром, мои вещи погрузили в машину, я промочил слезами нянин фартук, обнялся со всеми по очереди, даже с дядей Томом, хотя он и не любитель обниматься. Тётя Далия пообещала мне позаботиться о Френсисе ― тётя Агата не позволила взять его в свой дом, и тёти из-за этого громко между собой переругались. И всё. Долгого прощания, как в «Ивовом коттедже», не вышло, потому что тётя  Агата торопилась. Я даже не успел попрощаться с каждым из слуг в отдельности, только помахал, отъезжая, всем разом. </p>
  <p>С Дживсом я, кстати, не попрощался. Его я к тому моменту не видел несколько дней. Доставив меня в Бринкли-Корт, он уехал обратно, в «Ивовый коттедж». Наверное, дом всё ещё продолжали готовить к продаже. Конечно, мы обменялись при расставании чем-то вроде: «Пока, Дживс!» и «До свидания, мастер Бертрам», но это не было прощанием в том смысле, о котором говорю я ― когда от твоей жизни отрезают кусок: дом, человека или кота. Мне и в голову не могло прийти, что мы расстаёмся надолго. Может быть, навсегда.</p>
  <p>По дороге из Бринкли-Корта тётя Агата рассказала, как ей за меня стыдно, что я уже большой мальчик, мужчина, а месяц ― долгий срок, особенно для ребёнка, и мне пора уже прекратить разводить сырость, взять себя в руки и во всём её слушаться. В Вулэм-Черси первым делом тётя велела мне принять ванну и переодеться в купленные ею вещи, потому что я, по её словам, весь был в кошачьей шерсти. Вообще-то я люблю плескаться в ванной, но тётя Агата отказалась забирать из Бринкли-Корта мои игрушки ― ну, вы поняли ― потому что я уже большой. А я всегда привык купаться с жёлтым резиновым утёнком. Без него я почувствовал себя таким одиноким, что наплакал в ванну столько же воды, сколько там до этого было, и едва не затопил весь этот жуткий Вулэм-Черси. В общем, так себе получилось купание. А когда я вылез, пришлось залазить в дурацкую новую одежду, которая мне совершенно не нравилась. В ней я выглядел, как маленький пастор, разве что без пасторского воротничка. Одевшись, я спросил у назначенного мне камердинера, можно ли мне перекусить, на что тот ответил, что к обеду прозвонят в гонг. Наплакавшись, я жутко  проголодался, а чёртов гонг даже не думал бренчать. Надо ли говорить, что дьяволоподобная тётя лично преградила путь в автомобиль корзине с собранными мне в дорогу сладостями? Хорошо хоть, пудовую хрестоматию «Выдержки из стихотворений британских поэтов ― для детей», в которую я, следуя совету Дживса, засунул розу, тётя Агата за борт не выкинула. Поняв, что перекуса не будет, я не заплакал только потому, что уже выплакал всё, что во мне было, в ванну.</p>
  <p>И хорошо, что не заплакал, потому что в комнату как раз вошла тётя Агата, а, как мне было рассказано по дороге из Бринкли-Корта, плакс она ненавидела так же, как слюнтяев и тряпок, и высказывала всё, что о них думает, прямо в лицо. В этом мне пришлось убедиться впоследствии ещё десятки тысяч раз. Но тогда она явилась, чтобы меня проэкзаменовать. Её интересовали мой уровень владения математикой, а также навыки написания диктанта. Как я уже обмолвился выше, к вундеркиндам я не принадлежал, кроме того, был выплакан, как выжатая тряпочка, до икоты ― если только выжатые тряпочки икают. Плюс ко всему голоден и боялся экзаменаторшу до дрожи. Поэтому не стоит удивляться, что результатом тётя Агата осталась крайне недовольна, о чём сразу же и сообщила в самых ― как это? ― нелицеприятных выражениях. Разумеется, она делала это для моего блага, чтобы я извлёк из ошибок урок, в будущем постарался исправиться и всё такое. Не понимаю, почему она просто не придушила меня подушкой, чтобы такое ничтожество, как я, более не коптило воздух.</p>
  <p>Миг, когда она наконец ушла, стал первым относительно светлым моментом моего пребывания в Вулэм-Черси. Впрочем, не стану пугать читателя, не хочу, чтобы вместо золотых или цвета воронова крыла локонов у него заколосилась седина, а то и вовсе ― плешь. В сентябре я пошёл в начальную школу, а когда мне стукнуло одиннадцать, меня отправили в закрытую частную школу-интернат, где были свои минусы в виде учёбы, учителей, директора, розог и невкусной еды, но в целом жилось неплохо и весело, и к тёте Агате я возвращался только на каникулы. Потом был Итон, а после ― развесёлый Оксфорд, куда я поехал не один, а с камердинером. Но всё это было ещё очень и очень не скоро. Всё это было далёким будущим, и в тот ужасный день, о котором я веду речь, я о нём даже не подозревал. Когда тётя ушла, я напился воды из графина, потому что очень хотелось пить, и прямо в дурацком костюме пастора забрался под одеяло. Выпитая вода подействовала на меня, как свойственно иногда действовать выпитой воде, особенно, если речь идёт о перепуганном, задёрганном,  заснувшем от усталости мальчишке. От сырости и холода я проснулся, представил, как мне влетит от тёти Агаты и ― видимо вода в организме всё ещё оставалась ― тихо, чтобы ненароком не привлечь ничьего внимания, горько и безутешно зарыдал. </p>
  <p>Таким меня и застал Дживс. </p>
  <p>Нет, вы не ошиблись: именно Дживс. Не смерть с косой, не ангел мщения с огненным мечом наперевес, не продавец мороженого. Гораздо лучше. Дживс неслышно прикрыл за собой дверь и подошёл к кровати.</p>
  <p>― Пожалуйста, мастер Бертрам, не плачьте. ― Мне показалось, его голос дрогнул.</p>
  <p>Он протянул навстречу руки, но я, хоть и жаждал повиснуть у него на шее, не мог себе этого позволить, боясь раскрытия компрометирующих подробностей. Дживс оценил ситуацию и со свойственной ему проницательностью всё понял. Жестом заправского фокусника он достал  из воздуха жёлтого резинового утёнка, грушу и сэндвич с ветчиной, вручил все эти сокровища мне и со словами: «Не волнуйтесь, мастер Бертрам, я всё здесь уберу, никто ничего не узнает» умерцал наполнять ванну.</p>
  <p>Только в ванне, куда я погрузился с утёнком и грушей (сэндвич к тому времени исчез), я обрёл наконец-то дар речи.</p>
  <p>― Дживс! ― захлёбываясь словами, залопотал я. ― Дживс! Я так тебе ужасно рад! Ты просто не представляешь, как сильно! Как ты сюда попал?! Неужели ты не боишься тётю Агату?! Ты скоро уедешь обратно, и я снова останусь один?!</p>
  <p>― Нет, мастер Бертрам, вы больше не останетесь один, ― торжественно пообещал Дживс. ― Дворецкий мистера Грегсона только что включил меня в штат на позицию младшего лакея. И обещаю, что предприму все старания, чтобы продвинуться по карьерной лестнице до должности вашего личного камердинера.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Знаете, что-то я слишком углубился в прошлое. Живи сегодняшним днём, как выразился кто-то из Дживсовых знакомых. Ну так вот, возвращаясь ко дню сегодняшнему и не законченной мной трогательной, я бы даже сказал, пасторальной ― не уверен, что это то слово, которое сюда нужно, но оно мне определённо нравится, ― сцене. Если читатель помнит, Бертрам грохнулся на колено перед девушкой Бертрамовой мечты, а д. Б. м. прочирикала: «Кукушоночек мой, я согласна!» Ну, а после таких слов, сами понимаете, мир обычно взрывается красками, присутствующих охватывает эйфория, и конфетти выстреливают фонтанами в зенит.</p>
  <p>― Милый, ― нежно прощебетала Свити, ― когда мы поженимся, будем всегда неразлучны, мы двое: я и ты.</p>
  <p>― Двое? ― не улавливая её мысли, переспросил я. ― Как это ― двое? А Дживс?</p>
  <p>Барбара нахмурила хорошенький лобик.</p>
  <p>― А при чём тут Дживс?</p>
  <p>― Как это: при чём? ― удивился я. ― А без него ― как же? Где я, там и Дживс. По-иному не бывать.</p>
  <p>― Что значит, не бывать? ― скривила подурневший рот Барбара Свитботтом.</p>
  <p>― То и значит, ― ответил я ей чёрным по английскому (или как-то ещё похоже), ― не бывать ― стало быть, не бывать. Где Дживс, там и Вустер, где Вустер, там Дживс, и ничто никогда не поколеблет это неколебимое что-то там.</p>
  <p>― Ах, вот как? ― скособочив страхолюдную рожу, мерзко проскрежетала Свитботтом. ― Ах, вот так?!</p>
  <p>― Да, именно так, а иначе никак, ― с достоинством подытожил я.</p>
  <p>После чего изящно поднялся с колена, развернулся и, насвистывая, зашагал домой, на Беркли-Меншенс, где Дживс уже наверняка приготовил нам ужин.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>